Sora and Roxas Friends or Foes
by Bonds of Light
Summary: Today is Roxas Strife's first day of Destiny Heights High School. What will happen on his first day read to find out! Rated T but could be M for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

Sora and Roxas Friends or Foes

Hey everyone this is my first fic so be easy on me please?

_Roxas Thoughts_

"…." Conversation between 2 or more people

Here's my story

Hello everyone my name is Roxas and this is my story. I remember it like it was yesterday…well it sort of was yesterday really. I had just transferred to Destiny Heights High School. Yeah I am the new guy in town but anyways when you're the new guy at school things don't turn out the way you plan especially if you're bi.

"Stay on the ground it's where you belong" A platinum haired kid said. "Yeah it's where you belong!" Another kid shouted. "Hey let's get out of here someone's coming!" The platinum haired kid said. The kids ran away. "Oh my gosh are you okay?!" A platinum blonde girl exclaimed " I don't think he is Naminѐ" A red haired girl said. "Well don't just stand there help me get him up!" Naminѐ exclaimed. "Okay geez who put a bee in your undies? Ha-ha." The red girl laughed while hoisting the semi conscious Roxas off his feet.

*Later on at Naminѐ's House"*

_Where am I… Last time I remember I was attacked by that one dude._" "Oh Kairi I think our little house guest is awake!" Naminѐ shouted. "Hey sleepy head you sure took an awful beating out there you know!" Kairi said in a sing-song voice." Oh Kairi be nice. Hello I'm Naminѐ what is your name?" Naminѐ asked full of glee. "Oh I'm sorry my name is Roxas…Roxas Strife I'm sort of new to this town… and school."

Ok you guys I know that this is a terrible terrible story so can you give me some honest advice please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Namine can you tell who me the jerks who attacked me like that." Roxas demanded. "Well of course I can tell you who did this to you…his name is Riku and to be honest with you I have no clue why he would do something this stupid. I mean come on I know he's like the most popular…"Namine rambled on and on. "Ok Namine you're doing it again. You should be in control of your rambling by now!" Kairi scolded. "I know I know I'll be better. OK let's try this again. Roxas since you're new Kairi and I will have to give you the whole high school social ladder. As you know Jocks and Cheerleaders are the top of the school. Riku well he's the captain of almost all of our sports here making him the top of the ladder. The head cheerleader is my twin sis Kairi. I could go on but I seriously don't feel like it right now." Namine explained "Why not I really wanna know…wait you two are twins?!" Roxas screamed "Well duh why you couldn't tell!" Both girls screamed back. "Well sorry I just…it's so hard to tell I mean look at your hair color it's so different from the other." Roxas desperately tried to explain. "Its okay Roxas we forgive you ha-ha." Kairi said while laughing. "Oh man it's getting late I should probably get to walking home." Roxas stated sadly. "Well give us your cell phone number we're friends after all right!" Namine said with joy "Oh sure Namine here you go" Roxas gave them his number "Well I should getting home bye you guys." Roxas exclaimed.

*Roxas House*

_I hope tomorrow is better than today but I did meet some pretty awesome friends…I think I can be happy here._

_*_The next day*

Roxas did his usual routine in the morning he woke up at 6:30am took his shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed and spiked up his hair. Roxas then looked at the clock and saw it was for some reason 8:00 am. "_OMG IT'S FREAKIN 8:00 ALREADY I'M GONNA BE LATE ON MY FIRST DAY GOTTA HURRY AND GET GOING!"_ Roxas rushed out of his house but wasn't really paying attention to the sidewalk and just when he thought his morning couldn't get any worse BOOM! _What the hell did I just run into it felt like a wall! Roxas thought_. What he saw took his breath away. He had hit a teenager about the same age as him. He looked and angelic with his chocolate brown spikes of hair going in separate directions and his super soft tan skin. Roxas couldn't help but notice the boys build. It was slim and muscular just perfect. "Oh man I'm so sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going…are you ok dude? The kid asked. "Just perfect I'm Roxas Strife and who might you be?" Roxas asked offering a hand to the kid in the ground. "Oh I never told you I'm sorry my name is Sora Leonhart." Sora stated proudly "Ok Sora where are you headed to?" Roxas asked with curiosity. "Oh I'm going to school Destiny Heights High." Sora stated in a bored tone. "Oh you too I'm headed there right now…do you want to walk with me there?" Roxas asked with a hopeful tone. "Sure that would be awesome lets go!" Sora exclaimed. The two boys walked to school telling each other of their likes, dislikes, hopes, dreams, and bonding over their similar interests which they seemed to have a lot of. When the two friends made it to school they were sad to part ways but the two were filled with happiness when they saw each other in their 3rd period class. That class happened to be music. To Roxas dismay there was one person who he was so not happy to see and that person just happened to be Riku the boy who beat him. He was heading toward him with a wicked glare in his eyes. Apparently Roxas was the only one who saw it. "Hey new kid you're in my seat you have seconds to move out of it. Only I sit next to Sora got it!" Riku said with malice in his voice. "Well Riku what if I don't want to move huh what are you gonna do to me!" Roxas said just icily and to show that he meant it he threw a glare that could rival Riku's. "You beat me that one time because you snuck up on me and jumped me from behind but now since your buddy isn't here are you man enough to do it again!" Roxas stood his ground. He smirked as Riku lost his temper and threw the first punch which he easily dodged. Roxas sent a punch back and hit him clean in the jaw. Riku had a surprised look on his face. He had just gotten hit… by a kid who was actually smaller than him. Roxas threw another hit at Riku but as he threw the punch Riku kicked Roxas' leg and fell into Riku's fist. As the two decided to make this move their last Sora jumped in the middle of the two and caught both of their fists. All of the other students began to riot. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves look at you you're fighting over a chair. Riku did Roxas say that you tried to do this to him before?" Sora was pissed it didn't take a genius to figure it out. "Come on Roxas I'll take you to the nurse." Roxas had simply obeyed and followed Sora. In the hallway as the two boys walked Roxas felt that there was tension in the air. He had to do his best to clear it up before it was too late. "Hey Sora I'm sorry for what I did I'm just not the kind of guy who likes to be pushed around." Roxas said truthfully. "Its okay Roxas I understand you I guess I'm like that too. It seems that we have another thing in common too ha ha-ha" Sora stated with glee. "Hey Sora can I ask you a question?" "Sure go ahead." "How come Riku gets so possessive of you." "Well Roxas me and Riku have been friends since we were little and so because of this he always has this overwhelming feeling to always protect me. I really don't like it though. I mean if you're gonna be my friend don't treat me like a child. I can handle my own too y'know!" Sora didn't realize that he had just said all of that at one time. "I didn't know you felt that way Sora. Are we still friends?" Roxas really did not want to lose Sora as a friend. For some odd reason he enjoyed the boys company a lot. "Roxas of course we're still friends!" To think that little trip to the nurse would help their friendship bloom even more. RRIINNGG! "Oh the bell it's ringing. Hey it's time for lunch! I know that this is a little sudden but would you like to come eat lunch with me I promise that Riku will not be bothering you." Sora wanted Roxas to go with him really badly. "Well I'll have to see…I am supposed to be eating lunch with Namine and Kairi." "Wait the twins?" Sora asked full of happiness. "Well yeah the twins there were the first people that I made friends with. They helped me when I was ambushed by your best friend." Roxas looked at Sora to see him looking down in disappointment. "Oh I'm sorry Sora."_ I made him upset…good going Roxas. _"Oh its ok it's not like Riku to jump someone on purpose." "Well lets not worry about it let's just get to lunch I'm pretty starved." Roxas stomach began to rumble. The walk to the courtyard was pretty long but not boring.

I'm gonna end the chapter right here for now. Review if you like constructive criticism is welcomed.

~sakura~


End file.
